Happy New Years Eve Hermione
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: Harry's proposing, but it's Hermione who's having the New years eve to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Years Eve Hermione.**

Prologue: Three days earlier.

"Hermione, I don't suppose you're free for a couple of hours this afternoon?" Harry asked giving her his best hopeful puppy dog eyes expression.

"Business is always slow just after Christmas and all I had planned was to spend the afternoon doing some research for my book while waiting for that rare and elusive customer who wants to spend their money in my shop, so I guess I can close early today." Hermione picked a pile of books off a dark wood table and started putting them back on the different shelves that lined the small shop walls.

Harry gave her a beaming smile, his green eyes shining with excitement and a touch of nervousness "That's great thanks Hermione, I knew I could count on you."

After slotting the last book into place Hermione grabbed her thick winter duffel coat from her coat stand and was just fastening it's wooden toggles when she realised she hadn't even asked Harry just what they were going to be doing. "Harry just out of interest...What exactly have I agreed to be an accomplice to?"

"We'reringshopping" Harry said quickly as he held the door open for his friend.

"We're what?"

Harry didn't say anything but waited with a slight anticipatory wince on his face for Hermione to fully process his revelation and braced himself for one of her amazing and obligatory hugs.

The snowy cobbled street was almost deserted apart from Harry, Hermione and two elderly men coming out of the busy pub across the road, the two old men chuckled as they watched the dark haired young man almost collapse under the enthusiastic embrace of his companion.

"Come on Harry, how hard is it to choose a ring? We've been to fifteen different jewellers in three different cities in the last two hours." huffed Hermione stamping her feet to clear her boots of snow.

"It's not A ring, it's THE ring" Harry said patiently, his eyes busy scanning the glass display cases "and I'll know it when I see it."

"Good afternoon and welcome to Rothjoys, I couldn't help overhearing that you were looking for a ring..an engagement ring I presume?"

Hermione and Harry looked up to see a smartly dressed middle aged woman smiling politely at them.

"That's right, but I just can't seem to find the right one" he pointedly ignored Hermione's stage whisper of fifteen shops "I want the recipient to know that I'll love him forever, money's no object. But it has to be tasteful." he added as the assistant started to open a cabinet that looked to be filled with overpriced gaudy rings.

They were shown trays of rings one after another, till finally Hermione spotted a ring that had been overlooked on a tray she had mentally classed as the WAG section and nudged Harry to get his attention "What about that one?".

Harry's face split into a wide grin "That's it, that's the one I want" he said ecstatically to the sales assistant.

"Excellent choice sir, this is an elegant Victorian cushion signet ring made from 18ct gold with three small but exquisite diamonds embedded into the face. We can however change the diamonds to any gem of your choice, I believe the fashion at the moment is to match the stones in the ring to the couples eyes."

Harry held the ring up to the light, twisting it so that the bright sunlight streaming through the windows glinted off the brilliant diamonds. "No the diamonds are perfect, don't you agree Hermione?" Hermione nodded her approval "I don't suppose you have an engraving service here do you? Or could you recommend an engraver for me to visit?" Harry asked handing back the ring.

Slipping into full on sales mode the assistant told Harry and Hermione about the shops premium insurance service which came with free engraving and a free yearly cleaning service guaranteed for life.

Leaving Harry to hash out the details of the inscription and payment Hermione wandered over to a side cabinet where she'd spotted a ring that had the most amazing fire opal stone she had ever seen, there were only a couple of people close enough to her to know that opals especially fire opals were her favourite gems and if she was ever lucky enough to have someone propose to her she hoped that they knew her well enough to choose an engagement ring with an opal as it's centrepiece. Hermione sighed quietly to herself, with nobody even in the picture to be a prospective lover let alone a boyfriend her chances of getting engaged at any time in the near future were completely extinct.

A tap on her shoulders alerted her to Harry standing by the door with the happiness and excitement clearly written all over his face "You ready? Dinner's on me to say thank you for helping today."

Hitching her bag higher on her shoulder Hermione pushed aside any lingering self pitying thoughts and smiled at her best friend "Good I'm famished, and you can tell me all about

your plans over a bottle of Chardonnay, chicken Alfredo and a large double helping of Mama Rosita's double decadence chocolate mousse."

Present day:

A soft baritone voice singing along to a song intruded in on the most pleasurable dream she'd had in a long time, frowning a little she rolled over and buried her head deeper into the soft cotton pillow...Hold on, COTTON pillow!? Her pillowcases were satin with ruffled edges, Hermione cautiously opened her eyes and was met with an unfamiliar room that was tastefully decorated which had a distinctive but masculine feel to it.

The song that originally disturbed her had finished and a new one started, this must be a favourite because the owner of the baritone voice turned up the volume and she could hear rhythmic tapping on a hard surface in time to the music. Hermione still slightly fuzzy headed with sleep and the remnants of the alcohol she'd consumed the night before couldn't quite place where she was, pushing herself up into a upright position she winced as muscles very rarely used complained at the movement and the stickiness between her thighs confirmed that she'd been a very busy and happy witch.

Still at a loss at who her companion was Hermione noticed that the bedroom door was open and that if she leaned forward she could see the next room a bit more clearly, tucking the thick blue duvet securely around her she leaned forward slowly and peered into the adjoining room.

Hermione bit her lip to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape her lips, in the next room there was a tall, dark haired man wearing nothing but a cream towel that hung low on his hips with another around his neck to catch the drips off his wet hair. She stared wide eyed as the man turned to pour hot water into a teapot, the sight of his face put her memories from last night on instant replay with vivid colour and sound.

A/N: Okay I know I've been a bad author and not updated any stories in ages...I apologise immensely you can all spank me later ;D

This little fic started life just before the New Year and should be finished before the week's out (Muse willing) I'm hoping that this appetiser will kick start my muse up her jacksy and get me focussed on those stories that are in dire need of updating.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A Happy New Year For Hermione.**

Last night (New Years Eve):

After swallowing the contents of her wine glass in one go, Hermione took another glass from a passing tray it was going to be a long night if everyone gave her the same look when she told them she was here alone.

"There's loads of cute single blokes here Hermione, what about the new runes teacher Patrick Worthington? He's pretty hot for a teacher" asked Ginny fluffing her hair in the mirror.

"Harry's already tried setting us up at one of his dinner parties, he's a nice enough guy, cute too" Hermione added as Ginny raised an eyebrow "but as soon as he opens his mouth he makes one of professor Binns lectures on the goblin wars seem exciting."

"Honestly Hermione you don't have to talk while doing the nasty with him, in fact why not just gag him and then ride him senseless. I mean look at my Dimitri he's not the sharpest tool in the box, but damn when he flexes his muscles I get a mini orgasm" Ginny rubbed her lips together after adding an extra layer of lip gloss, satisfied with their appearance the two witches returned to the Great hall Ginny continued to suggest people as potential partners for Hermione "Fine what about Zabini? Even you have got to agree that is one fine piece of wizard, you could bounce a sickle off that tight Italian ass. Mmm-mm what I'd give to bite those buns."

Hermione laughed "He's only half Italian Gin besides he's a man whore, he's only been here for an hour and already he's snogged three different witches, not to mention flirting with countless more."

"Ah ha! So you have been checking out his ass, I knew it. You're such a dirty girl" teased Ginny with a wink.

"At least I'm single and have an excuse for looking, unlike you little Miss Not Happy Unless She's In A Relationship" Hermione retorted "Speaking of boyfriends, you really should warn them not to accept any food or drink that's offered to them from your brothers" She started laughing as a giant chicken began running around the hall flapping it's wings and bawking loudly.

"Stupid son of a" Ginny whipped out her wand and slammed her drink on a nearby floating tray.

"Next time Gin maybe you should choose a bloke who has an IQ bigger than his size of his biceps" Hermione called out laughing as Ginny rushed off to help her boyfriend, the only reply she received was a rather unladylike gesture.

"Interesting philosophy Ms Granger, is it a mantra you live by?" A silky voice directly behind her asked.

Hermione spun round and was confronted with the sight of Professor Snape standing before her, except instead of wearing his usual teaching robes he was dressed down in a pair of tight black jeans and a black shirt, his hair which usually hung down around his face was tonight tied back with a black leather thong. _Fuck! When did Professor Snape become sex on a stick? _Hermione mentally shushed her inner voice and cleared her throat.

"Professor Snape, how lovely it is to see you again." _ Mmm mmm isn't it just. _

"Call me Severus please, it's been a long time since I taught you anything. I just wanted to come over and wish you a happy new years eve."

_I bet you could still teach me a few things Professor. _Great! Her inner voice was now prancing round in a slutty school girl outfit, although she had to agree that he looked pretty fine in those jeans. She was just horny that was all, this was her subconscious telling her she needed to get laid and soon. Besides why would Profes- Severus be interested in her?

"Isn't more common to wait for midnight and then wish everybody a happy new year?" She queried with a smile.

He held out a small vial "That is true, but as this is a most momentous occasion for a certain couple I felt that an early message of felicitations was in order. Not to mention I would prefer my godsons proposal not to be marred by Potter vomiting all over the place. If you could give him this calming draught I'd be most appreciative." His lips twitched with amusement, what she'd give to know exactly what he was thinking about.

A glance at her slim watch told her that she had about five minutes to give Harry the potion if it was to work in time for the big proposal, trusting that he wasn't giving her the means to poison her best friend, Hermione took the little brown vial and slipped it into her cleavage on a complete whim, at Severus's surprised expression she held up her tiny evening bag and told him she couldn't possibly squeeze another thing in there. Blushing furiously she thanked him and walked away still not quite believing that she'd had the audacity to flirt with her ex potions teacher.

Hoping to God that Harry was already in the place where he planned to propose Hermione hurried to the courtyard just outside the main doors of Hogwarts, spotting the man in question standing with Ron, Draco and a few of their friends looking like he was about to spit up a few dozen slugs she grabbed his arm and just pulled him off to the side.

"Here Severus thought you might need this" she said retrieving the vial from it's nesting place and handing it to Harry "it's a calming draught, don't question just drink."

Harry used to being bossed about by Hermione took the cork out of the vial and downed the contents in a quick gulp. "Thanks Sweetie I needed that, I was feeling like Ron during the infamous slug incident back in our second year."

Hermione hugged him "Funny that you should say that, because you were just looking like Ron did as well." she smoothed down his crisp grey shirt and straightened the matching grey silk tie "Now then Mr Potter I believe it's time for you to go and propose to the ferret of your life, remember it doesn't have to be exactly as we practised, just speak from your heart. You have got the ring haven't you?" she asked nervously

Harry wiped a small tear away that was beginning to roll down Hermione's cheek "Yes dear, I've been checking that often I look like I'm feeling myself up. How do I look?"

"Like a man about to propose to the man he loves" Hermione turned Harry round and gave him a little shove "Go get him Tiger."

Hermione stood next to Ron and watched as her best friend got down on one knee began one of the most important speeches of his life.

"Draco do you remember that it was on this exact spot all those years ago as little firsties. that you first offered your hand in friendship to me."

"Harry what are you doing? Get up, you're going to miss the fireworks. People are staring you idiot" Draco hissed under his breath.

Ignoring him Harry continued "Admittedly I turned it down because you were such a pompous prat" This got a laugh from everybody who was listening "And then after the war, it was you who held out your hand in friendship again, but I think in hindsight you just being a good Samaritan and helping me up because I'd drunkenly fallen off my stool in the Three Broomsticks. Whatever your reason was I'm glad you did because the moment you touched my hand I knew I never wanted to let it go and yet it was you who asked me on a date. So Draco here I kneel before you" Harry took the small velvet box out of his pocket and pulled back the hinged lid to reveal it's contents "asking for your hand. Will you Draco Abraxas Malfoy make me the happiest man on this earth and agree to marry me?."

Hermione was transfixed, she could vaguely hear other party goers starting to countdown to midnight but all her attention was focussed on the two men in front of her. Harry was still down on one knee and Draco was struggling to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Sometime this year would be helpful Draco, I've no desire to call Madam Pomfrey to revive Potter because he's asphyxiated from holding his breath while waiting for your answer."

Hermione glanced over to where the voice had come from and saw Severus standing to one side with Lucius. Damn the man, he'd no right to look that fine especially when she was one step away from charming her knickers to vibrate. Oh crap! Now he was raising a glass in her direction and smiling, he couldn't fancy her could he? Lost in her thoughts it was only when Ron pulled her into a bear hug that she realised not only had she missed Draco's answer but most of the fireworks as well. Luckily as Ron spun her round she saw Harry and Draco completely engrossed in each other, but Severus seemed to have vanished into the crowd.

Oh well, he probably wasn't flirting with me in the first place, I mean why would he? I'm his former pupil, he can probably smell the desperation rolling off me in waves. Hermione continued to feel sorry for herself over two or three large tumblers of firewhisky, once the initial New Years tradition of greeting everyone and singing Auld Lang Syne was over she became particularly aware of the fact that nearly everybody at the party was in a relationship or at least had a date.

She was just contemplating whether she should finish her drink and leave the party early when Severus took the glass out of her hand, placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" She gasped as Severus pulled her flush against his chest.

"I would think that it was perfectly obvious what I'm doing, I desired a dance partner and as I've yet to wish you a happy new year I'm killing two birds with one stone." He bent his head so that his lips were almost caressing the shell of her ear "Happy new year Hermione"

The words were spoken so softly she almost didn't hear them over the music and yet the sensation of Severus's breath on her skin sent waves of pleasure down her spine. Hermione blushed and mumbled happy new year back.

They'd danced together for almost fifteen minutes without talking when Severus suddenly dipped her backwards and as he pulled her back up close to him he took the opportunity to ask her what her new years resolutions were.

"To have a decent orgasm that wasn't by my own hand" Hermione's hand flew to cover her mouth she hadn't just said that out loud had she? A quick glance at Severus's rather amused face told her she had "Oh bollocks! Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud, my confession not the swearing, although I can't stop putting my foot in it. I've got to go, clearly I've had far too much firewhisky, please disregard everything I've just said Professor. Bye." Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall, heading for the fireplace in the staff room so she could floo home and bury her head under the covers while she recovered from tonight's complete and utter humiliation.

She'd almost reached the staffroom when she heard her name called out.

"Hermione wait."

Hermione turned to find Severus emerging from behind a tapestry "Wait...I'm glad you said what you said because it makes it much easier for me to do this." In two long strides Severus had reached her, gently cupping her face with his long fingers he leaned in slowly brushing his lips against hers before pulling back, his eyes searching her face as if asking for permission to carry on.

With all the grace of a randy teenager, Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled Severus back behind the tapestry he'd just come from, pushing him against the stone wall she buried her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back towards hers.

Lost in the sensation of tongues expertly duelling and hands exploring new territories neither of them heard anyone else enter the private corridor until a loud expectant cough brought them to their senses, looking round they noticed Professor McGonagal with her arms folded, glaring at them.

"Might I remind you Professor Snape of the school rules. Any member of staff wishing to fornicate must do so in the privacy of his or her own rooms and not in public areas"

Severus opened his mouth to reply when Hermione beat him to it "I do apologise Headmistress, Severus was just leading me to his rooms for a spot of fornication when I decided to molest him in this seemingly empty corridor."

The headmistress did her best goldfish impression before struggling to find the right words "Aye be that as maybe Ms Granger but still I expect the utmost discretion from my staff."

"If that is all Minerva, I have a rather pressing matter that requires Ms Grangers full and immediate attention. Good evening" Severus took hold of Hermione's arm and led her swiftly down towards his rooms in the dungeons.

"Pay up Pomona, I told you they would be getting it on." Minerva McGonagal held out her hand expectantly as the Herbology teacher dug around in her purse for some loose change.

"It was one bet I was glad to lose just to see the look on your face when Hermione said fornicate." The plump woman said with glee.

A/N: There is only one more chapter to come and yes it will be the chapter you're all rubbing your sweaty palms waiting for. This story only came about because of Harry's proposal to Draco so I hope I did it justice.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this and I promise you get all the juicy stuff next, so stay tuned.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


End file.
